Un buen mal dia
by Ary.Love
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si fuera un día muy especial para Bella pero por causas "personales" ese dia se arruinara por un descuido de Edward? en esta historia veremos un poco de engaños y amor en esta parejita.


Advertencia: Este es un lemon por lo que contiene escenas de sexo explicito y palabras fuertes, por favor tener un criterio formado para leerla.

**Edward y Bella: Un buen mal día.**

Ya, ahora si estoy lista, solo tengo que abrir la puerta de su cuarto y entrar, no es nada de otro mundo, aunque ha pasado mucho de no estar aquí, pero bueno haber. Además se pondrá feliz de verme, lo sé.

-Hay lo siento-Dije al abrir la puerta y ver a dos personas teniendo... espera-¿Edward?-Dije al ver a mi novio con una rubia en una extraña posición, ella estaba en cuatro y el...-Edward...-Fue lo único que salió de mi boca, el regreso a ver a la puerta boquiabierto al igual que la puta esa, cerré la puerta fuertemente y me fui de su departamento.

Varias lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro al recordar esa horrible escena, llegué a la salida de su residencia y llamé un taxi, pero este no llegaba. Entonces...

-BELLA…- Escuché gritar a Edward bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar a la vereda en la que yo estaba.

-Lárgate con la puta esa, se nota que te acordaste de este día-Le dije enojada, las lágrimas ya no caían, estaba más enojada que triste.

-Bella, perdóname, no sabía lo que hacía-Dijo llegando hasta mí.

-Primeramente tu desde que estamos en el colegio no piensas, siempre haces las cosas por hacerlas como mudo mismo nunca piensas y cuando ya cometes un error estas arrepintiéndote de todo y yo siempre tengo que perdonarte, segundamente no te perdono nada y en tercer lugar fíjate en como bajas hasta acá, estas completamente desnudo y esos cuatro hombres de allá están mirándote el trasero.

-Perdóname, sé que soy así pero... yo no quería hacerte esto, por favor perdóname.

-Ajá, ¿Tanta falta de sexo tenías?-fue lo último que le dije ya que el taxi que esperaba por fin llegó-Por cierto, terminamos-Así el taxi arrancó dejando al desnudo de mi ex novio en la acera en peligro de violación.

El taxi se detuvo en mi casa, le pague al conductor y bajé de él, me dirigí a mi cuarto y en uno de mis ataques de ira comencé a tirar todas las cosas que el estúpido de Edward me había dado durante los últimos tres años. Después de quitar y romper cada carta que me había dado me quedé sentada en mi cama, me fijé en el desorden que había dejado y unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-No, no tengo porque llorar por alguien que no merece mis lágrimas-Me dije a mi misma, tomé mi celular y marqué a mis amigas para que salgan conmigo hoy...

Mientras tanto con Edward.

-Mierda mierda mierda-Dije al ver a Bella irse en ese taxi, regresé a mi departamento y le dije a la rubia que se vaya de mi casa, ella no me dijo nada, se vistió y se fue, tomé mi celular para llamar a un amigo.

-Halo-Dijo el detrás del teléfono.

-Hola ¿Jasper?-Dije con la voz cortada.

-¿Edward? ¿Estas llorando?-Me preguntó confundido.

-S...si ahhh no sé qué hacer es que asjgdsjagdsgs.

-¿Qué?, haber amigo relájate y respira hondo, toma mucho aire y dime ¿Que paso?

-Es que, es que Bella me termino...-Le dije llorando como un bebe.

-¿Bella te termino? ¿Pero por qué? ella te ama no te terminaría por cualquier cosa, haber dime ¿Que le hiciste?

-Es que yo...

-No...-Me dijo sarcásticamente-La engañaste-Me dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, pero no fue mi intención, es que ya es unos dos o tres meses que Bella y yo no... No tenemos sexo y bueno yo hoy estaba en un bar solo y me había tomado unas cuantas copas, entonces llegó una rubia y me empezó a coquetear entonces le invité un trago, empezamos a bailar, ella se puso en cuatro y...

-¿Tuvieron sexo con ropa?-Me preguntó asustado y sorprendido.

-Literalmente sí, entonces la llevé a mi departamento, ella se quitó la ropa y no pude decirle que no a la rubia es que...

-La engañaste idiota, engañaste a Celeste como un estúpido animal...

-¿Acaso nunca has querido estar con una rubia?-Le dije enojado.

-Bueno, sí, yo he cumplido ese sueño, aunque Jessica es teñida pero igual es rubia. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que no debiste hacerle eso, eres un estúpido-Me dijo decepcionado.

-Sí, tú no tienes por qué juzgarme, que cuando te metiste con Jessica estabas con Alice, así que si yo me acosté con la rubia es porque Bella no me satisface cuando quiero acostarme con ella, además si le hubieras visto a esta rubia se te paraba de una porque es mucho más linda que Alice, Rosalie y Bella juntas, además que en la cama era puro fuego y...

-Y cállate que estas en el altavoz.

-¿Que? ¿ESTOY EN EL ALTAVOZ? QUIERO QUE APAGUES EL ALTAVOZ-Le grité enojado a Jasper.

-Ok, ya está apagado.

-¿Alguien me escucho?

-Sí, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett -Me dijo nervioso.

-Eres un estúpido lo sabias-Le dije enfurecido-Pero bueno arreglaremos tu estupidez después, ahora es esto, Jasper yo no quiero que mi relación con Bella termine por una tontería como esta, yo la amo y esa rubia solo fue por satisfacer mis necesidades de hombre, además ella es la fantasía de todo hombre, no me juzgues por algo que tú también hubieras hecho-Le dije, Jasper se quedó callado y finalmente hablo.

-Ok, déjame ver cómo ayudarte...

Mientras tanto con Bella.

-Hola Bella, dime que paso-Me dijo Alice al teléfono.

-Alice, ¿Estas ocupada? bueno eso no importa, oye dime ¿Conoces algún lugar divertido para disfrutar? Ya sabes con chicos lindos.

-¿Qué?, espera ¿Para qué quieres ir a ver chicos? Ya tienes a Edward-Me dijo Alice sorprendida.

-Es que Edward...

-Si lo sabemos, llamo a Jasper llorando diciendo que le terminaste porque lo encontraste con una rubia en la posición del misionero.

-Sí, y bueno yo me quiero ir abuscar a algún chico muy guapo y ver que pasa, él no es el único que puede ir a acostarse con… esas regaladas, oye... ¿Ross no está por ahí?

-Sí, aquí estoy Bella, conozco varios lugar buenísimos por aquí, uno es a las afueras dela ciudad, el otro es cerca del colegio en el que estudiábamos antes y el otro es al lado de mi casa, pero te aseguro que el que es al lado de mi casa es el mejor.

-Y tu... ¿Cómo sabes eso?-Le pregunté confundida.

-Porque... hash, no me digan que ustedes nunca han ido a ver a chicos que no sean sus novios-Nos dijo enojada.

-Ok, dejando atrás el tema de nuestra amiga, ¿No les gustaría salir conmigo hoy? es que yo no quiero ver a Edward y me gustaría desquitarme de lo que me hizo.

-No podemos, estamos con nuestros novios, pero otro día sí. Hoy estamos juntos y bueno otro día si te podemos ayudar Bella, lo siento-Me dijo Alice apenada-Aunque... Él dijo que la rubia teñida con la que se acostó era más bonita que tú y las tres juntas.

-El muy maldito dijo eso-Les dije enojada-Mierda de Edward, ya va a ver quién es verdaderamente bonita, y no una fea regalada como esa rubia teñida-Les dije, saben que, me voy a hacer un cambio de luck, me compraré ropa hermosa y sexy y llamaré a Jacob.

-¿Jacob?-Me preguntó Alice asustada

-Lo sé, no es una buena idea pero es una buena fantasía, además hoy es mi cumpleaños y debo festejar ¿no? bueno chicas nos vemos luego-Les dije emocionada.

-Ok, entonces ve y cumple tu sueño-Me dijo Alice entre risas.

-Gracias chicas, las amo a las dos, son las mejores. Pero me tengo que ir, chao-Al finalizar colgué mi teléfono y me fui.

Pasaron unas horas y mi cambio de luck estaba completo, me había ido a comprar ropa nueva, compré un sexy atuendo para modelárselo a Edward... Mierda, lo extraño, pero él me olvido y se fue con esa puta rubia, hash bueno como decía compre un sexy atuendo para modelárselo a Jacob, me pinté rayos celestes en el cabello, me maquille, planché mi cabello y me compré zapatos de tacón muy alto y salí a la calle.

Mientras caminaba por la calle me tropecé con alguien.

-Auch-Dijimos los dos.

-Lo siento, déjame ayudarte-Me dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome su mano para poder levantarme, yo la tomé y me levanté, al sentir su mano todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y en la tierra solo había una persona que podía hacerme sentir así-¿Bella?-Me dijo esa persona asustada.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, sabes que me largo-Le dije y comencé a caminar al lado contrario de él, pero de pronto sentí que me tapaban la boca y me llevaban en un carro a quien sabe dónde.

-Suéltenme por favor, Edward te juro que si eres tú te mato-Le dije ya que me habían atado las piernas, las manos y me habían vendado los ojos, el carro seguía y seguía avanzando, tanto que hubo un punto en el que se detuvo, esa persona me sacó del auto mientras me cargaba en su hombro, abrió una puerta y la cerró con muchos seguros.

-Dime... ¿Qué escuchas?-Me dijo esa persona la cual se me hacía demasiado conocida su voz.

\- Edward desátame y déjame ir, no entiendo porque no estas tirándole a la puta rubia esa con la que estabas-Le dije enojada.

-Ok, perdóname por eso, te juro que nunca más te vuelvo a hacer eso, pero por favor no me dejes, yo te amo.

-Aja y mi abuelita murió virgen.

-Ya deja de ser sarcástica conmigo y déjame explicarte, es que yo...

-Yo sé que necesitabas tener sexo pero no tenías que ir a meterte con alguien así, me da iras de que seas así Edward, y con solo pedirme perdón piensas que enmiendas algo que no fue correcto, y la mala termino siendo yo por tu culpa, y ya por favor déjame ir de aquí, quiero irme a ver a Jacob-Le dije enojada e intentando desatarme.

-¿A Jacob? y ¿Por qué a él?-Me preguntó enojado.

-Porque él me gusta y desde el colegio mi única fantasía ha sido tener una noche con él y como tú y yo ya no somos nada quiero ir a ver qué tal es en la cama.

-No mi amor, tu no me vas a hacer eso, además en todo sentido soy mejor que el-Me dijo acercándose a mí y robándome un beso.

-Ya déjame ir, tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-Le dije nerviosa.

-No mi amor, tú te quedas conmigo, solo quería decirte "Feliz Cumpleaños".

-Si claro, el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, ver a mi novio como tira con otra y la puta esa en cuatro, sabes que ya no quiero recordar eso porque la única que sí estuvo enamorada desde que te conoció fui yo, tu... nunca sentiste nada por mí, solo querías una noche de sexo y nada más.

-Y si eso fuera cierto entonces ¿Porque estuve contigo más de tres años? ¿Porque estoy haciendo esto para recuperarte?

-Y si de verdad me quisieras no hubieras estado con esa rubia, yo nunca te engañe, aunque ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho cuando tuve oportunidad.

-Es que tú me amas, Bella te amo y quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos.

-Anda y dile eso a la puta esa.

-Ya, mejor porque no me perdonas y olvidamos todo esto-Me dijo sin dejar de besarme.

-N-no, olvídalo-Le dije con la voz entre cortada.

-¿Te gusta?-Me dijo sin dejar de besar mi cuello.

-Mmmmm-No pude evitar gemir.

-Eso me dice que si-Me dijo con voz seductora, esa voz que tanto me encantaba oír.

-Ya deja de hacer eso-Le dije haciéndome para atrás, lo cual ocasiono que pierda el equilibrio y caiga a la piscina como estaba atada no podía moverme para salir por lo que me estaba ahogando, Tobías se quitó la camisa y saltó al agua, me agarró de las nalgas y me llevó a la superficie-Quita tus manos de mi trasero-Le dije enojada, el me miro con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, rio un poco y me apretó el trasero haciéndome saltar en el agua-Ya deja de hacer eso-Le dije enojada-Y desátame por favor-Le pedí mirándolo enojada.

-Ok-Me dijo desatándome en el agua mismo, me desato las piernas y las manos, por lo que lo empuje e intenté nadar hasta la orilla pero Edward fue más rápido y se puso en frente mío.

-Ya aléjate ¿sí?-Le dije enojada-Si estas con calentura dame el número de la rubia para que venga y te baje la calentura-Le dije dándome la vuelta y nadando hacia la salida, pero Edward me agarró del brazo y me atrajo hacia él.

-No me alejaré de ti y lo sabes-Me dijo besándome, al principio me movía mucho para que me soltara pero el intensificaba el beso agarrándome la cabeza y la espalda por lo que no podía moverme, pasaron como diez minutos y no dejaba de besarme, solo se separaba un poco para tomar aire, pero seguía besándome con la misma intensidad que antes, por lo que me deje llevar y lo bese como el a mí, pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese con mucha más pasión, por lo que ahora esa rubia teñida había dejado de importarme. Edward comenzó a bajar sus manos a mi trasero, comenzó a apretarlo, yo me aferré a su cadera dejándome sentir su notable erección.

-Mmmm-Volví a gemir al sentirla, Edward no dejaba de gemir al besar mi cuello, de pronto sus manos fueron bajando hasta llegar a mis piernas, sujeto mi vestido y lo saco de mí, continuo besándome por lo que sus labios fueron hasta mis pechos y con su lengua lamio mis senos-Mmmm Edward...-Susurre por lo que el rio un poco pero sin dejar de lamer mis pezones, luego con sus manos bajo hasta mi interior y me lo quitó dejándome completamente desnuda, y sin dejar de lamer mis senos puso sus dedos en mi vagina, metió dos de ellos y masajeo mi clítoris entonces los metía y los sacaba haciendo que me venga con cada movimiento que hacía. Sacó sus dedos y los lamio, volvió a besarme, entonces yo me aleje de él y comencé a besar su cuello, bajando hasta su vientre no pude bajar más por sus pantalones y por la falta de aire, los desabroche y se los quité, metí mi mano en su boxer y con ella empecé a jugar con su erecto pene moviéndola de abajo hacia arriba.

-Hay Bella...-Gemía varias veces sin dejar de repetir mi nombre-Eres la única que puede hacerme sentir así-Me dijo con los ojos cerrados por lo que seguí haciéndolo, sabía que ese movimiento lo excitaba, Edward me cogió la mano y la saco de su boxer, me miró fijamente a los ojos e inmediatamente se quitó el boxer, yo me subí encima suyo y comencé a saltar en su erección.

-Ah ah ah ah ah-Gritaba al sentir que el entraba y salía de mi cada vez más rápido-Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah-No podía dejar de gritar, Edward me besaba y gemía junto a mí-Ah... Edward, ya no puedo más, me voy a venir-Le dije sintiendo al orgasmo cerca.

-No, yo quiero más-Me dijo con la voz agitada. Nado conmigo dentro suyo hasta llegar a la orilla, me cargo y me saco de la piscina, me puso en el suelo y siguió moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, el entraba y salía, al principio lo hizo lento por lo que mi sensación de llegar al orgasmo paso, ya no me hacía sentir nada-¿Aun puedes?-Me preguntó más tranquilo.

-Claro, no me haces sentir nada-Le dije enojada, pero de pronto el empezó a entrar mucho más rápido, y a salir despacio, entraba con fuerza y salía despacio-Ah-Decía yo con cada arremetida que él me daba, con sus manos agarró mis senos y los apretaba suavemente cada vez que entraba en mí, yo curvaba la espalda para que le sea más fácil y placentero entrar y salir. Me senté rápidamente antes de que vuelva a entrar en mí, hice que se acueste en el piso y me subí encima de él, comencé a saltar nuevamente por lo que él empezó a gemir más fuerte.

-Bella, me voy a venir-Me dijo con la voz bastante agitada.

-No, ahora eres mi esclavo sexual, y yo sabré cual es el momento en el que dejaremos esto-Le dije sin dejar de saltar, Edward me miro y se rio por lo que dije.

-Ok patrona, continúe que yo la espero-Me dijo sensualmente, seguí saltando y Edward gemía cada vez que entraba y salía de mí. Él se levantó conmigo adentro suyo y me llevo a la pared, me puso contra ella y continúo con sus rápidos movimientos.

-Ah...Ah...-Gemía yo al sentir su erección mucho más dura que antes, el besaba mis senos y se movía cada vez más rápido dentro de mí-Ya, ya no puedo más-Le dije con la voz agitada, al parecer él no me hacía caso y seguía entrando y saliendo en mí, entonces pude sentir al clímax llegar ocasionando que lo mojara y de esta manera el exploto dentro de mí, me puso en el suelo y me acosté en el piso, al lado mío se acostó Edward completamente rendido-A que esa rubia no te hizo llegar ni al orgasmo-Le dije entre risas.

-No, tú en cambio me haces sentir algo mucho más fuerte que el clímax-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba-Te amo, por favor no me dejes-Me dijo mientras besaba nuevamente mi cuerpo.

-No, claro que no te dejaría, jamás lo haría, solo si me prometes que todos los días vas a ser así.

-Te lo prometo-Me dijo sin dejar de besar mi cuerpo-Por cierto mi vida, Feliz cumpleaños-Me dio un dulce beso en los labios el cual yo correspondí plácidamente.

-Gracias mi amor, al parecer hoy fue un buen mal día.

FIN ...


End file.
